Eye Opener
by Mystricka
Summary: Sometimes all that needs to happen to move forward in a relationship is an eye opener. BA Ship. Nothing too fluffy, but some fluff. Please Review. I've updated some of the grammar spots, I managed to overlook the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

--------------------------------

Chapter 1

Sitting in the main room at the Major Case Squad, Detective Alexandra Eames was shifting through some paperwork. She looked up just in time to see her partner, Detective Robert "Bobby" Goren sit down a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks." She said as she handed him a form to fill out.

He nodded in acknowledgment and smiled softly at her.

"Goren, Eames in my office." Captain Ross said as he walked past the two of them going into his office.

The two just looked at each other and got up and joined their captain.

Captain Ross handed them both a folder. "I just got a call from the DA's office. It seem's that one of the DA's has gone missing and Mr. Branch wants you to find her." Goren and Eames looked at each other. They both knew that this meant that the DA's office was gonna be scrutinizing every single move they made. "Her name is Samantha Davis. She's been an ADA for about 10 years She's done a few federal cases but the rest are criminal. She was last seen leaving the courthouse and getting into her vehicle. She's been missing since yesterday evening."

"How do we know she's not just taking a break? Or sitting on the side of the road with a hangover?" Alex asked while glancing through the file.

"We don't, but Arthur is adamant that she wouldn't have missed trial this morning. She's been working on this case for almost 2 years now and her closing arguments were today. The information about the case is in your folders."

Goren and Eames looked at each other, then grabbed their coats on the way out of the squad room.

-----------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

----------------------

Chapter 2

Making idle chatter talking about the case, they arrived at ADA Davis's apartment. Goren went off to wander about the room while Eames stopped to talk to one of the CSU guys that was fingerprinting near the window frame. Eventually she met up with Goren. "So, it does look like she at least made it home. She has an empty briefcase over on the desk. Her laptop seems to be missing as well." Eames said to Goren while looking through some of her mail.

He looked up impressed with the fact she noticed all of that. "It looks like she changed clothes. Her phone isn't in the hook. It's on the couch. You're a woman ... " Eames smirked at him. "Glad you noticed she quipped." Goren grinned at her and almost blushed, but didn't. "As I was saying, you're a women, do you leave your phone on the couch, as opposed to putting it back on the receiver after you've talked to someone?"

Eames looked at him and said, "Well my apartment is a mess, but normally on the hook. It could be that she was just not a neat person. ADA's don't normally have a lot of time for house cleaning ... so I'm told."

Goren looked at her and replied, "Maybe not, but this one, most of her house is immaculate." He opened the refrigerator door. "None of her food is expired. Her dishes are washed and actually put away, not just in the dishwasher."

Eames nodded and continued to walk around. "Uh, Bobby, can you come here for a minute please."

Taken aback by her calling him by his first name, he quickly went to her side in the laundry closet. She didn't often call him by his first name, but he never got tired of him hearing it. They had been partners for a little over 7 years now. Alex was Bobby's rock, the glue that held him together. When Eames was kidnaped, he nearly went out of his mind to find her. That's when he really realized how he felt about her, instead of just thinking how he _thought_ he felt about her. Of course, he's never told her because he was the crazy one, no one could ever love him. Not to mention there's the whole her being his partner thing that would not be approved of.

Eames looked up at Bobby as he approached her. She pointed to the washing machine. In it, was a blood soaked shirt, not a speck of the shirt wasn't covered in blood. There didn't seem to be any holes in the shirt, more like it was used to clean up after the fact. This certainly didn't look hopeful. Goren got the attention of one of the CSU technician's. After about 30 more minutes of searching around the apartment, they decided to head over to her parents house to see what they could offer up about their daughter.

At the parents house of Samantha Davis they offered up a little bit but they didn't seem to know much. They thought that she'd been seeing someone, but were reluctant to say a lot about him. Detective Goren was unsure if it was because she never talked about him or it was some other reason. They just understandably wanted the two detectives to find her alive. After talking with them they decided to head over to her office to poke around see what her co-workers had to say.

--------------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

--------------------

Chapter 3

Arriving at ADA Davis's law office, they were both greeted by Arthur Branch in person. Alex caught Mr. Branch up to speed while Goren poked around in her office looking for her date book among other things. As Mr. Branch walked away to get some files to give to Alex that may help, Alex turned to look at Bobby. She felt herself smile. Bobby has always been there for her, she just never realized how much until she was kidnaped. She can remember back to an undercover operation in which she had to be the bait for a murder suspect. Bobby didn't want to let her do it, but she did. Everything went well, but it was then that she realized just how deep his feelings for her ran, and she reciprocated them even more so after her kidnaping, but she knew that she could never act upon them because of their partnership logistics. She was afraid that if she ever acted upon her inhibitions he would run away screaming at the top of his lungs. So, she kept her feelings to herself, no matter how much she was dying to act on it. Alex snapped herself back to reality to see Bobby pull out a date book out of the desk's middle drawer. He had this mischievous grin on his face that said bingo!

"Find something interesting?" Eames asked as she leaned over his shoulder. She got a whiff of his cologne and smiled.

"Yeah, she was meeting with some guy named Platt." Looking up just as Mr. Branch entered the room. "The meeting was for 6 p.m. at the coffee shop down the block, The Java Joint."

"Adam Platt?" Mr. Branch asked. "That's the defense attorney on the case she was working on." Mr. Branch sighed. "Maybe Mr. Platt was out to make a last ditch offer, but I seriously doubt that Samantha would have taken it. We had this guy dead to rights, the needle in his arm so to speak."

Goren stood up. "We're gonna have CSU come and take some photo's around here, especially of her date book."

"Whatever you need Detectives." Mr. Branch said as he walked away.

Goren turned to look at Eames. "Let's go talk to some of her co-workers."

After about an hour of interviews they eventually interviewed one of the girls that shared her office, Cindy. Cindy said that she did have a boyfriend, but no one seemed to know who he was. She seemed to think that it was a lawyer because about 2 years before when she dated a firefighter, she never stopped talking about him. "For the past year or so, almost everyone here knows she's dating someone, but the only reason that I can figure that she would keep it a secret is if it was a lawyer. One that she shouldn't be dating."

"Anyone in mind?" Goren asked while observing her behavior, something he did as a profiler.

"None that I could hazard a guess too." Cindy stopped to think for a minute. "Wait, I heard her on the phone a couple weeks ago saying that she would meet someone at a gym, and I know that _I_ don't meet informants at the gym."

"Thank you Cindy." Alex said.

Alex and Goren talked amongst themselves for a few minutes then Goren looked at her date book and fidgeted for a few minutes then looked at Alex and said, "Feel up to a workout?"

Alex just looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

------------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

------------------

Chapter 4

At the gym, they showed her photo around and one of the regulars remembered seeing her with some guy about once a week. He gave them a description. Unfortunately the description didn't exactly match the one that they had of Mr. Platt, but they decided to go see what Mr. Platt had to say about his meeting he had last evening anyway.

On their drive to his law office, Goren kept stealing glances at his partner. He distracted himself by fiddling with stuff in his binder. "So, what do you say to lunch after we visit Mr. Platt?"

"Sure." Alex said, "I'm starving. Wait, it's my turn to buy isn't it?" Alex grinned at him.

"Yep!" Goren replied grinning. "I'm thinking ribs." He said chuckling.

"HA!" Eames scoffed. "The only ribs your going to be getting if I pay are the ones that you currently own and are still using. I was thinking more like a burger." Eames grinned at him.

"Oh all right. I guess it's only fitting since yesterday I brought us back sandwiches for lunch. At least burgers will be warm." Goren said as they turned into the parking lot where Mr. Platt worked.

"Goes to show I'm nicer than you are." Eames laughed getting out of the vehicle. Goren pretended to look hurt which made them both laugh out loud.

When they arrived at Mr. Platt's law office. He was very uncooperative. "What's wrong Mr. Platt? Something to hide?" Goren asked.

"No detective. I'm not hiding anything. That meeting was supposed to be about the case that's going on. I was going to ask her to see if she would consider a plea for some other information. Now anything beyond that, I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry she's missing, but she never showed up to the café so I figured she wasn't interested in any deals. Court this morning was when I realized she was gone. Now, I must ask you to leave because I have some work to do." Mr. Platt ushered them out the door.

"You get the feeling he knows more than he's telling?" Eames asked.

"Yep. What say we have lunch at the java joint." Goren said getting into the elevator.

While they ate lunch they talked to a few people there. They did confirm Mr. Platt's story. This left the detectives frazzled a bit. They decided that they would head back to the station and look through her current case file. Maybe the defendant didn't want her making her closing statement for a reason.

-----------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

--------------------

Chapter 5

They arrived back at the squad room laughing and smiling at each other, which is something that a lot of the other detectives have noticed a lot. Detective Mike Logan actually has a betting pool going about when their going to sleep together. Logan's partner, Megan Wheeler, just rolled her eyes the first time she heard about the pool. Of course, she did eventually give in and place bets. Detective Logan was working on his paperwork when he looked up and asked very coyly, "Can we be let in on the joke?"

Eames quipped back at him, "but you are the joke." She smiled at him to let him know that she was kidding.

With that comment Detective Wheeler couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Logan threw a balled up piece of paper at his partner.

Goren and Eames went into the work room to sort out the information they had. About an hour into looking through the files, Captain Ross came in and said that patrol had just found her car along side the road.

The two detectives gathered their stuff and out the door they went When they arrived at the crime scene they looked in the car. When asked if they had popped the trunk the officer said he was waiting for them. Goren popped the trunk and had a flashback of checking Eames's trunk for her when she had been kidnaped. His heart skipped a beat. There was no body in this trunk however. But there was blonde hair strands. Between the blonde hair in the trunk and the blood at her home, this was not looking good for ADA Davis.

--------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

--------------------

Chapter 6

They headed back to the station house. It was getting late but neither one would leave until they had a location on the ADA. It was the way they worked most cases. When they arrived, there were still a few detectives there doing paperwork or such. Logan was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork from a case that he and Wheeler just closed. Logan told them that someone wanted to talk to them so he placed him into the interview room.

Goren and Eames both raised eyebrows and headed to the interview room.

"Hi, I'm Detective Eames, this is my partner Detective Goren. And you are?" Alex said as her and Bobby sat down across from the well dressed man.

"I'm ADA Mitchell Hanes. Samantha ... is my girlfriend." The man spoke very gently.

The two detectives exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get to you all, it was just brought to my attention that she was missing. I've been in court since 8am. I just figured she was busy during lunch when I tried to call her because of the case she is working on." Mitchell looked down. "I'm very worried."

Goren looked at him. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Around 9:30 last night. She came over to my apartment. I had a candlelight dinner ready. I ... I ... was going to ... well." . Mitchell trailed off.

"You were going to what?" Detective Eames asked.

"We've been dating for well over a year now. We've kept ourselves quiet because Mr. Branch doesn't take too well to two of his top ADA's having an inter-office romance because it could actually be turned against us in court. We try not to work any cases together for that reason, but we don't want to take any chances."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other and both blushed inwardly.

Mitchell continued. "Anyway, while we had told each other that we loved each other, last night was going to be a special night. I was going to propose. I was going to confess all of my feelings for her and ask her to be my wife. I was going to tell her that I'd transfer out of this office or do another type of law so she didn't have to give up what she did." Mitchell was in tears now. "I wanted us to be out in the open. I wanted her to marry me."

After a minute, Eames asked. "What happened at your place Mitchell?"

Mitchell took a deep breath. "Around 9:00 she showed up. Dinner was almost ready. I was petrified due to the possibility that she might say no. Normal feelings I guess." He looked up at Bobby expecting him to agree. Bobby sensing that just looked down like he was looking for something in his papers. "Anyway, I was just putting dinner on the table when her cell phone rang. She said it was an emergency that she had to go back to the office. She promised me that she would make it up to me tomorrow ... er, well tonight. I was disappointed, but I know first hand the demanding schedule of being a lawyer. Normally an emergency was a bad thing. I've not heard from her since. Please tell me you'll find her."

Goren looked up and saw true sincerity. "We're doing our best. We have almost the entire police force out looking for her."

Mitchell nodded.

Goren and Eames got up to leave. Goren, wanting to see if he was as sincere as he seemed commented on his way out the door. "If you want, we won't tell anyone about you two."

Mitchell put his hands in his head. "I don't care anymore. Tell who you want. I just want you to find her. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep going if you don't find her."

Goren nodded. Him and Eames went around the corner and saw Captain Ross standing there with ADA Carver.

"Think he had anything to do with this?" Carver asked.

"No." Goren and Eames said in unison.

"Well, that clears that up. If anything else comes up or you need anything, let me know. I have about three judges on stand by to obtain warrants." Carver said smiling.

---------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

------------------

Chapter 7

They went back to the work room to add this new information to the time line. It was getting near 24 hours since anyone's seen her. This wasn't looking good.

After working for another 2 hours Captain Ross came in and said, "Go home you two. Fresh eyes will help. I'll make sure patrol calls if anything breaks."

Goren and Eames gave in. Both could hardly hold their eyes open. On the way out the door they noticed that the squad room was almost empty. There were a few stragglers left behind to do some of the other cases that pop up during odd hours.

In the car Goren looked at Eames, "Do you wanna stay over at my place tonight. It's closer than your's. I'll take the couch." Eames has stayed at his place before whenever cases fall over into the late hours. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea. I'm so tired."

When they got back to Goren's apartment, Eames went to crash on the couch. She actually liked sleeping on his couch. It was surprisingly very comfortable. Goren made them both a small snack and brought Eames hers. "You sure you don't wanna take my bed? I really don't mind taking the couch" He asked handing her a glass of water.

"Nah, I like your couch." She replied.

"Ok, I'll be in the next room if needed. Night Alex."

"Night Bobby." Alex said while pulling the blanket up over her.

Bobby got ready for bed but before he officially laid down, he looked out his door and just looked at the couch where she laid, almost asleep. Sighing he turned around and went to bed. Meanwhile, after Bobby walked away, Alex pulled the blanket up close to get a whiff of him. She often thought that he sprayed his cologne on the blanket just to tease her but she ultimately figured it was her imagination.

Around 3am Eames heard her cell phone ring. "Eames." She answered opening her eyes slightly. "Dammit. Ok. I'll grab Bobby and we'll be there shortly."

Sitting up on the couch, she went in to get her partner out of bed when his phone rang. She was standing in the doorway when it went off, startling her. She watched him as he answered the phone and smiled.

"Goren." He huffed into his phone. "Alright, we'll be right there." He sat on the side of the bed. When he stood he realized Eames was standing there. He blushed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and even though she had stayed over very numerous times during their greater than 7 years partnership, she has never seem him without a shirt. He was normally a lot more careful than that because even though he put up a tough persona, he was very shy. "Err ... hi Alex," he said grabbing a shirt. "Captain called. They found a body that fits the description of ADA Davis."

Snapping herself back to reality after he covered himself with the shirt she replied, "Yeah, he called me too. I'll change real quick. It's about a 20 minute drive."

About 35 minutes later they pulled up to where the body was found. Goren and Eames walked up to where the body was found. He stooped down to move the hair out of the victim's face. "Yeah, this is her. Dammit." After a minute or two he looked up at the ME on the scene and asked how long has she been dead.

"Looks like it might be between 11p and 1a the night she went missing. I'll do a full work up when we get back to the morgue."

"How many stab wounds are here?" Goren asked.

"I've counted 7 so far. I'll know more at the post." The ME said.

"Wow, that many stab wounds. It's personal. What are the odds the murder weapon was left around here?" Eames asked.

"Now what would the fun in that be?" Goren asked grinning. "They've strung us along this long and took pains to hide the body and make her place look like no struggle, their not gonna leave the murder weapon where we can find it."

"Yeah, but sometimes I like easy, especially at 4am." Eames laughed.

"I'll page you when I post her." The ME stated as they picked up the body to load into the cab.

Goren and Eames looked under the body when it was removed and both pointed out a couple things to the CSU tech's. Goren also told them to medal detect around the area to see if they could find the murder weapon. Then they looked at each other and just wordlessly got in their car to go to tell her parents, then her boyfriend, then Mr. Branch. This was going to be a long day.

---------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

-----------------

Chapter 8

By 7am all notifications had been made. "This was not how I wanted to start my morning." Eames said as she handed Goren a cup of coffee after they arrived back at the station.

Goren nodded then answered his phone. After he hung up he picked his notebook up that he had just put down. "The ME requires our presence." He said looking at Eames.

"COD is strangulation." The ME said as they walked in the room.

"We are talking about the ADA right?" Eames asked.

"Yes. The 10 stab wounds I found on her were all superficial. None of them more than an inch deep and none of them hit anything major. Also, she had sex before she died and by the exam it wasn't consensual."

"So ... he raped her, then tried to kill her by stabbing her but when she didn't die fast enough he strangled her?" Eames asked.

"Or after he raped her, he wanted to inflict the most torture to her as possible. Then after he got done with her he strangled her." Goren said proposing an alternate theory. "Hmm... there's no defensive wounds. These were made pre-mortem right?" He asked his curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to say that she had Rohipnol in her system. She wouldn't have fought back. And yes, these were made pre-mortem. So my guess is that it was indeed torture." Dr. Rogers, the ME said.

Eames just shook her head. "This took a lot of rage. A lot of _personal_ rage."

"I agree." Lets go see if we have her cell phone LUDS back yet.

------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

-------------------

Chapter 9

When they arrived back up to the squad room her boyfriend Mitchell was there. "Detective Goren, Detective Eames. I wanna apologize for this morning. That was not the news I wanted to hear and I know I didn't respond well. Of course, I'm not sure how anyone would to that news. I ... I just gotta see her. Is that possible? Can you please let me see her?" Mitchell pleaded.

Eames looked at Goren. "You can take him while I look through a couple of things here."

Goren nodded.

Detective Goren took Mr. Hanes down to the morgue. When they arrived at the viewing window Mitchell broke down and cried. "I wish I would have asked her to wait and proposed to her before she left. Maybe I could have surprised her as soon as she walked in the door." Mr. Hanes sat down in the chair. "All I know now is that without her, I'm lost. She was the glue that held me together, the light in my eyes." Mitchell took a deep breath. "I ... I ... What do I do Detective Goren? How do I go on knowing there is a possibility that she didn't know how I truly felt about her? How do I go on knowing that the family that we talked about having won't happen now? Please tell me ... because I'm not sure I know how." With that, this big shot ADA Mitchell Hanes put his head into Detective Goren's jacket and just cried. Detective Goren, in his awkward silence, didn't have a clue what to say to this crying man. He just put his hand on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Mr. Hanes asked, "do you know who did it yet?" Detective Goren shook his head no but swore they were on it.

"Could you come back up to the interview room so we could ask you a couple of questions?" Goren asked.

"Yea." ADA Hanes replied.

The entire elevator ride back up to the 11th floor where the Major Case Squad was, Detective Goren thought of only Eames. He thought of what Hanes had said about her not knowing. This struck a cord in him more so than it should have. It got him thinking that if something ever happened to him, would she know how he truly feels? He snapped back to reality when the elevator door opened. He directed Mr. Hanes to the interview room. He then went to find Eames.

"Eames, did you get anything?" Goren asked finding her in the work room.

"Oh yea, I was thinking about sending out a search party for you two. We're gonna go visit Mr. Platt again. He called her at 9:18pm the night she vanished. Funny how he forgot to mention that." She said standing up.

"I'm gonna get the captain to ask Hanes about their last sexual activity and stuff. I'll meet you at the elevator." He said heading to the captains office.

"How's he doing?" Eames asked nodding towards Mitchell Hanes in the captain's office.

"Not well. Not well at all." Goren replied catching a glimpse into his partner's eyes.

------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

----------------

Chapter 10

Heading to the elevator it donned on Goren that with Platt being an attorney we'd need something other than a phone call to corner him. They stopped at forensics first.

"Got anything for us?" Goren asked one of the tech's.

"Actually yeah, I was getting ready to page you guys. Medal detecting paid off detective. Near the body buried in the grass we found a lighter. And on the lighter we found a fingerprint. Annndddd, there is a match."

Goren cut the technician short. "Please tell us it's Adam Platt."

The tech looked up. "Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked.

"Just a hunch. Anything else?" Goren replied.

"Saved the best for last I did." Eames and Goren both raised an eyebrow. "I found some blood that wasn't hers on one of the swabs. According to the ME this swab was near what was determined to be the very first wound. That meant that he cut himself while he was stabbing her. And also, the semen matched the blood sample. So get a reference sample from Mr. Platt and I'll compare it and see if you have your rapist and killer."

Goren and Eames nodded and thanked the tech, then headed off to Carver's office to get a search warrant. Mr. Branch happened to be there. He signed the warrant for the DNA test and arrest warrant himself after the detectives caught him up to date.

About 20 minutes later they were at the law offices where Defense Attorney Adam Platt works. They just barged into his office. He stood up and yelled, "What the hell is the meaning of this?! I'm on a conference call!"

"Not anymore." Detective Eames said hanging the phone up for him. "Adam Platt, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Davis. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

Flabbergasted the DA just looked at them like they were out their minds. "You're kidding right? Ugh, Yes, yes of course I understand them."

Detective Eames put handcuffs on him and then led him out of his office down to the interrogation room at Major Case.

----------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

---------------------

Chapter 11

"You know, if you wanted my DNA I do believe I could have found another way to give it to you." Mr. Platt said looking at Eames and grinning.

"Adam!" His lawyer cautioned. "Shh!"

Goren felt himself get heated when he said that but Eames didn't give him the opportunity to act reminding him why he felt the way he did about her. He smiled inwardly when Eames looked at Mr. Platt and said, "Even if you were the last man on Earth, there is no way that I'd let you get close enough to leave your DNA anywhere around me."

Mr. Platt looked like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"Mr. Platt, why didn't you tell us that you called Samantha's cell phone at 9:18 the night she was murdered?" Detective Goren asked sitting down next to Detective Eames.

"Because I didn't think it was important." Mr. Platt scoffed.

"You didn't think it was important to tell us that you called an ADA, that just happened to be on the other side of the court room from you, the night that she was murdered?!" Goren asked.

"Well at the time she was missing. How was I supposed to know that she was murdered?" Mr. Platt asked.

"Because you killed her." Eames stated.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't put his client behind bars on the case he's currently trying in court so you're trying to put him away for defending him. I bet Mr. Branch is getting off on this." Mr. Platt's lawyer said.

"So what did you wanna talk to her about?" Goren asked getting up to wander about the room.

"It was about the case. Other than that I can't divulge any more." Platt said.

"Did you and Samantha ever date?" Eames asked Platt.

"That's none of your business!" He scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eames commented. "Wanna know what I think happened?" Eames asked while looking up at Goren to make sure that it was ok to lay the cards out on the table. He looked at her with the glisten in his eyes that said go for it. "I think you got pissed at her because she stood you up at 6 to discuss a plea. So you waited a while, got steamed up instead of cooled off and called her at 9:18. You told her it was an emergency. Something about your case I assume and that it couldn't wait." She paused to look at Platt who seemed to be taking in every word. "She goes to her apartment to get some of her files to take to meet you. What she doesn't know is that you were lying in wait for her. We found your fingerprints on the base floorboard of the wall in a very awkward spot to have just grazed against." Platt raised his eyebrows up.

At this point Goren took over by just glancing over at Eames using their way of communicating to each other. "So when she came home, you jumped her. You proceeded to rape her, my personal guess is to frame someone else ... your client perhaps? Then afterwards you took your pocket knife and cut her to torture her, for whatever the reason you'll have to tell me. Then when you were tired of playing with her, you strangled her. You took her in her own car and threw her into the woods in a shallow grave. You then ditched the car and came back and acted like nothing ever happened and showed up to court the next morning."

At this point Mr. Platt started laughing. "That's a great story detective. Too bad you'll never be able to prove any of it."

Goren and Eames looked at each other and grinned. Goren sat down, opened his folder then pulled out some pictures. "We have your fingerprints on the base board, we have your lighter at the crime scene with your fingerprints on it, the car's driver seat is in the position for someone of your height." Eames then added, "your DNA matches the semen inside of her and the drop of blood we found near the first wound when you cut yourself when you stabbed her." Eames nodded at the band-aid on his hand. "You know, for a defense attorney, a person would have thought you'd know how to cover your tracks better than that."

That comment sent Mr. Platt over the edge. "That little bitch refused and refused to accept the plea. My client doesn't need to get the needle. No one does, but NOOOO she's gotta continue her persecution." At this point his lawyer tried to shut him up but he continued anyway. "When she got to the apartment I jumped her, and yes detective I was going to frame a friend of my client that has a history of intimidating witnesses. I was wearing a mask so I doubt she knew it was me until after I had finished. When I first attacked her I made her swallow some wine with Rohipnol in it to subdue her. As I was giving it to her like she deserved, she somehow managed to grab my mask. Evidently I didn't have her swallow enough of the drug. Since she saw my face I had to stab her. I did use my pocket knife. I ditched it afterwards. When I realized that it was indeed hard to stab someone, I just strangled her." The room was silent for a minute. "If only should would have taken the deal ... if only she wouldn't have taken the mask off of my face she'd be alive."

"Her only mistake Mr. Platt is meeting you." Eames said as her and Goren got up to leave.

----------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

--------------------

Chapter 12

Back in the squad room Eames and Goren sat down to do their paper work. Captain Ross came over and congratulated them and said that Mr. Branch was very grateful. Eames started the paperwork. Goren got up and went to the evidence room and came out with a small diary.

"What's that?" Eames asked.

"It's Samantha's diary. I'm looking to see if she wrote anything about Mitchell." Goren said flipping through the pages.

"What did you two talk about when you were down at the morgue?" Eames asked curiously.

Goren leaned and whispered, "After we finish up our paper work, what do you say I tell you at dinner? After we take a copy of this page to Mitchell first though?" Goren felt himself blushing.

Eames was definitely taken aback but agreed and was excited. She wasn't sure why because she's had lots of dinner's with him before.

Before they left, Goren made some copies of a few pages in Samantha's diary where she described how she felt about Mitchell. They drove over to his place. He answered the door and found both detectives staring at him.

"Has there been a break?" Mitchell asked stepping aside to let the two detectives inside.

When Goren walked in he saw the engagement ring box sitting on the table. Mitchell saw him glance at it. "That's what I was going to give her." He opened the box to show it to them both.

Eames commented. "It's gorgeous."

"We thought that you'd like to know that we caught her killer. It was the defense attorney from the case she was working on."

Mr. Hanes just sat down on his couch. "I can't believe that this would happen to such a wonderful person."

Goren pulled a few pieces of paper out of his folder. "When we recovered items from her apartment, one of them was a diary. Obviously we can't give it to you because it's evidence but I photocopied a couple of pages out of it for you. I thought that you'd like to have it." He handed the page to Mitchell.

Mitchell looked at it. These pages that he was now holding were Samantha's personal thoughts. She described how she felt she could tell Mitchell anything and how that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and that if he ever asked her she'd probably suggest they elope. There were other comments on there. He started crying. He looked up at Detective Goren and said "Thank you. Thank you very much."

With that, they both left.

-------------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Eye Opener

Fan Fiction about Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Goren / Eames Relationships)

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order so please don't sue .. I don't own anything. And trust me, if I did own CI, I wouldn't be spending my time writing. LOL Please review to let me know how I did. :)

---------------

Chapter 13

"That was incredibly kind of you Bobby." Alex said as she got in the car.

Bobby just smiled at her. "So, about that dinner. My place so I can cook?"

"Sounds great!"

Alex dropped him off at his place while she went home to put on some jeans and get a few things. When she went home she refilled her overnight bag because she never knew when she was going to stay over there. She always keeps one in her trunk for such occasions.

When she arrived back at Bobby's she knocked and heard him yell 'come in'. When she walked in, there was a table with candles on it with spaghetti set out. He had her favorite wine sitting in her glass. "Wow Bobby, this is _amazing_." she stated. "I wasn't expecting this at all!" She exclaimed

"Please sit down Eames." He said as he pulled the chair out for her.

They ate dinner making small talk. Afterwards they went to the couch to sit and watch a movie. "So, why the dinner? Did I do something today? Does this have anything to do with Mitchell Hanes?" Eames asked.

"Because. Everyday. And possibly!" Goren smiled.

Alex proceeded to throw a pillow at him.

Taking a deep breath, Goren started talking. "Eames ... Alex, for more than 7 years now I've been suppressing how I feel about you. You are the only one that has ever ... that has ever put up with me ... that has ever understood me. You are an amazing woman. Even my mother thinks your wonderful and for her to say that, trust me, that means a lot. Today, while Mitchell was at the morgue looking at the woman he was going to propose to he asked how he could go on with his life unsure if she knew how he really felt about her. It got me thinking ... a lot. In fact its been at the back of my mind all day today." Bobby took a deep breath. He looked over at Alex to gauge her reaction and she was just staring at him smiling so he continued. "Alexandra Eames, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. All those ordeal's we've been through ... When you got kidnaped I literally thought that I was going to go insane. I had to find you. I had to keep you near me. All I know is that I want to be more than partners, more than friends, I want us to be ... well I want us to be together. I know that this has some issues to work out, but as long as it doesn't interfere with our work, I don't see why they would have to split us up."

Bobby looked into Alex's eyes for a reaction. He had just laid it all out there and he kept waiting for her to get up, walk out, and head to the station to ask for a transfer. But she didn't move. Instead, she looked back at him, speechless. She was not expecting to hear that, but she was glad that she did. Because today during her investigations she had read Samantha's diary and had read the entry she made about Mitchell and how she wanted to tell him how she felt but was afraid of how he's react but was hoping he felt the same. She just lacked courage. Well, now that Bobby had taken the first step she was ready to take the second.

Taking Bobby's hand into hers and intertwining her fingers through his she looked into his eyes and she smiled. "Bobby, I've felt the same for about as long. I've been afraid to tell you because I figured you would run away screaming. I never told you that while I was kidnaped it was you that I was thinking about, you that I was worried I'd never see again. Robert Goren, I love you too. I agree that we have a few logistics to work out at work but I don't see why we can't manage to do both. We've both held our feelings in for so long that I think our job will stay the same. I think deep down we've both known how we feel about each other, I guess it takes a special case like this to really open our eyes."

Bobby pulled her closer to him and looked deep into her eyes and kissed her the way that she's never been kissed before. After a minute or so Alex curled up into her arms and let him wrap her up and close his strong protecting arms around her. Finding a movie on TV, they sat like that until it was finished. Afterwards, Bobby took Alex and led her to the bedroom.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'd be just content to hold you tonight, to hold you all night and keep you safe in my arms." Bobby said looking into her eyes.

"I'd like that. And besides, we can't do everything at once now can we? I might spoil you!" Alex said grinning.

"Spoil me all you want, although I seriously doubt it would be possible." Bobby said laughing. They both sat on the bed kissing. After a minute or so, she got up and put on one of his shirts which was huge on her and a pair of shorts she had in her overnight bag. When she returned he was in bed with sweat pants on and that was it. He was shirtless. She thought that her legs were going to buckle underneath her.

Crawling into bed Alex snuggled up to him for the very first time and for the first time in her entire life felt as if no one could ever hurt her again.

Holding Alex in his arms, feeling her pressed up against him it gave Bobby feelings he's not had for a _very_ long time in his life. He pulled her closer to him and just as he was starting to drift off to sleep he heard her say, "I love you." to which he replied, "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning Alex ... my Alex."

They curled up closer in the others arms and fell peacefully asleep only to awaken to what they would assume would be another busy day.

-----------------------

Please send me a review. I like reviews, especially good reviews but I know that I'm probably going to get some bad ones as well and that's fine. I'll take the bad with the good. I've written a ton of short stories but this one is my first fan fiction one. Let me know what you think.


End file.
